Adonis, The God of Beauty
by Wolf on the Edge
Summary: AU no wolves. "I was just sitting in my favorite Coffee Shop, daydreaming about future and what-not when the sound of a bell on the door brought me back to reality. Adonis, The God of Beauty" First time writing, easy on me, focus on Stiles' POV


New to writing fics, heck, new to even write at all. I'm Indonesian and not fluent in English, so apologize for some grammar mistakes or spelling in advance.

and what else, uhm, i own nothing, TW belongs to Jeff Davis.

**Warning : **slash fic, so if you're not into it, you've been warned (but really why not)

* * *

Stiles' POV

I was just sitting in my favorite Coffee Shop, daydreaming about future and what-not when the sound of a bell on the door brought me back to reality.

Adonis, The GOD of beauty with a body like a fcking sculpted statue made of gold that when the Sun shines, it reflects it's light to the whole world spreading happiness and that's how unicorns were born

The man, the Adonis has that kind of stubble you can see on gay porns, that kind like if you're having a rough make-out session, it will give you burn on your cheeks. 'Oh i wonder what kind of burn i would feel on my cheeks if- oh my god what am i thinking' I stopped myself before it went further

Aside from the stubble, The Adonis also has the hair you can only see on models on women's magazine. It's spiked but not the kind you see on teenage boys. It's just simply a turn on for any women, 'Well apparently on some guys too' I said to myself

He was wearing a grey t-shirt that kinda looks worn-out but not really, and a black leather jacket 'I think it's Armani', and a Black long jeans that also look worn-out but not really. There were some sweats dripping down his face -I have no idea how i can see that from such distance, it's not like i'm checking him out from hair to toe or anything- and neck and Oooh, his grey t-shirt is soaked on the chest area with sweat. 'Was he doing a marathon or something' well I couldnt blame him, it was hot like hell, eventhough it was only 10 in the morning.

The Adonis -Well i have no other name for him at the moment, so i might as well keep calling him on how he looks like- was talking to the girl on the counter, ordering something to drink then he sat on the stool on the corner. He looked like a lost puppy with a map spread on the table. Then he looked around.

'Oh shit. Did he see me? god i hope he didnt' Then I tried to be cool and took a sip of my cup, stealing glimpses with my left eye on the Adonis standing up from his seat.

'Oh look, the way he walks, it should be illegal to walk like that'

...

...

...

'Wait a minute, Oh fuck oh fuck, he's walking here, he's coming here'

'This can't be possible. I thought Adonis was suppsed to be a myth, a Greek Myth, so why am i seeing one in front of me. Oh my god, he looks so much better this close'

"Hi, excuse me" the Adonis said waving his right hand in front of my face, the other hand holding the map. 'Oh god, he even has the voice like a freaking Siren! I wonder how he sounds moaning on the bed doing things to me, ON me. Wait, is he talking to me? oh my god, he is talking to me, what did he say? what do i have to say' i said to myself

"Huh?" 'Really Stiles? a 'Huh', really smooth!' i cursed

"I said, excuse me" The Adonis said with a stone-cold tone in it

"Oh yeah, Hi, can i help you with something?" 'Oh hell yeah i definitely can help you with something, ANYTHING, say the words and i'd do it without any hesitation. Stiles Focus damn it!'

"My name's Derek, and i'm new to this town"

hearing no respond coming out of my mouth, he continued

"And since you've been staring at me the whole time since i got to this Coffee Shop"

'Oh my god! he knew!' i thought to myself, and silently cursing at my stupidity

still not hearing a respond from my mouth

"it's only fair that you help me out"

And there it goes, my life, what is life? i dont need it...

* * *

**Notes** : This idea just crossed my mind out of nowhere, so i have no idea how to continue the story, i'm sorry, but please let me know what you think, should i try to continue or just stop because this fic sucks? *run to the corner and draw circles on the wood tile with my finger* but thanks for taking your time reading this even if you dont enjoy it at all :(

uh, okie dokie then


End file.
